KAMIJO
KAMIJO (born July 19th, 1975 in Kanagawa) is a solo artist and vocalist of Versailles. He is also the CEO of the indies label Sherow Artist Society and management office CHATEAU AGENCY. Band history * 美辞麗句 (Bijireiku) - 199? ~ 199? * LAREINE - November 1994 ~ August 2000; March 26th 2003 ~ February 18th 2007 * LAREINE a solo artist - August 2000 ~ June 2001; August 2002 ~ March 26th 2003 * NEW SODMY - March 2001 ~ August 27th 2002 * Versailles - March 30th 2007 ~ present * KAMIJO (solo project) - January 2013 ~ present Session bands * Node of Scherzo - 2007 ~ 2008 * 記憶をたどってバンド (Kioku o tadotte Band) - a one-concert only session band featuring Kanoma (Fatima) and KAMIJO on vocals, Mayu (LAREINE) on guitar, Kazuno (Moi dix Mois) on bass, Kaya on keyboard and Mana (Moi dix Mois) on drums. They played the MALICE MIZER song バロック (BAROQUE) at the Midi:Nette event Dis Inferno Vol.II, held at 川崎 CLUB CITTA on December 17th 2003. * An unnamed session band featuring Kanoma on vocals, KAMIJO and 未散 (MASK) on guitar, ラメ (ヴィドール) on bass and KAZUMI (LAREINE) on drums, which played at LAREINE's 10th Anniversary event at Nihon Seinenkan on July 21st 2005. * 蒼い薔薇 (Aoi bara) - a one-concert only session band that played X JAPAN songs at OSAKA MUSE on December 25th, 2005. The lineup had KAMIJO on vocals, MAYU (LAREINE) and JUN (Phantasmagoria) on guitar, Emiru (LAREINE) on bass and テロ (ヴィドール) on drums. * TERUと愉快な仲間たち (TERU to yukaina nakamatachi) - a one-concert only session band that played at Omotesando FAB on December 24th, 2007. The lineup had KAMIJO on vocals, TERU (Versailles) on acoustic guitar and 風弥 (DaizyStripper) on piano. * KAMIJO & Sherow Artist Society オールスターズセッションバンド (KAMIJO & Sherow Artist Society All Star Session Band) - a session band that played at the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION session event held at Shibuya O-WEST on September 1st 2008. The lineup was made of members of 摩天楼オペラ and Versailles. KAMIJO, TERU, Anzi, 耀 and 悠 played People=Shit (Slipknot). After that KAMIJO, sono, HIZAKI, Anzi, Jasmine You, ayame and YUKI played alkaloid showcase (摩天楼オペラ). The last song played was The Red Carpet Day (Versailles), by KAMIJO, sono, HIZAKI, TERU, Jasmine You, YUKI and 悠. 'Guest appearances' * RIBBON - chorus (Beautiful & Resistance), guest at the first oneman in October 2002 * 妃＆関西貴族 - guest vocals (live) * HIZAKI grace project - guest vocals on solitude at the concert held at Okayama CRAZY MAMA on November 14th 2007 * BAD ROCKS (session band composed of Közi and members of F.F.F.) - guest appearance at their only concert on December 25th 2007. Works Labels * LA-REINE - founded around 1995 to produce the first indies period of LAREINE * APPLAUSE RECORDS - founded in 2000, became part of Sherow Artist Society in 2006 * VELETTA - founded in 2001 to produce NEW SODMY * Sherow Artist Society - founded in 2006 * CHATEAU AGENCY - artist management desk founded in 2013 'Produced bands' * IZABEL VAROSA * Belles * Metis Gretel * KANZAKI * ルシア (Lusia) * ドーリスマリィ (Dollis Marry) * HIZAKI grace project * Juka * 摩天楼オペラ * MU * Kaya ''(2016)'' * David '(2016-2017)'' Other * '''MALICE MIZER - Roadie (November 1994 ~ 1995) * KISAKI PROJECT - Composer (道標～Color of Labyrinth～) * KANZAKI - Composer (HEART) * HIZAKI grace project - Composer (Dignity of crest) * Juka - Composer (Aravesque, Luxurious, SAINT CROIX) * Kaya - Composer and Producer (Parfana) Discography Albums Image:LAREINE_BLUEROMANCE.jpg| LAREINE BLUE ROMANCE EP (1996.12.24) Image:LAREINE_BLUEROMANCEa.jpg| LAREINE BLUE ROMANCE ～優しい花達の狂奏～ full-length (1997.09.07) Image:LAREINE_FIERTE.jpg| LAREINE フィエルテの海と共に消ゆ～The Last of Romance～ full-length (2000.02.16) Image:LAREINE_SCREAM.jpg| LAREINE (solo) SCREAM full-length (2000.11.01) Image:NEWSODMY_LOVE.jpg| NEW SODMY Confess to a Love full-length (2002.06.26) Image:LAREINE_ETUDE.jpg| LAREINE (solo) ETUDE EP (2002.12.25) Image:LAREINE_NEVER.jpg| LAREINE Never Cage full-length (2004.09.05) Image:LAREINE_Winter.jpg| LAREINE Winter Romantic EP (2006.03.18) Image:Versailles_LyricalSympathy.jpg| Versailles Lyrical Sympathy EP (2007.10.31) Image:Versailles_NOBLE.jpg| Versailles NOBLE full-length (2007.10.31) Image:Versailles_JUBILEE.jpg| Versailles JUBILEE full-length (2009.01.10) Versailles HolyGrail.jpg| Versailles Holy Grail full-length (2011.06.15) WPCL-11199.jpg| Versailles Versailles (album) full-length (2012.09.26) WPZL-30805.jpg| KAMIJO (solo project) Symphony of the Vampire EP (2014.03.05) tumblr_nallzjhlG71qdckgno1_500.jpg| KAMIJO (solo project) Heart full-length (2014.09.24) Versailles_Lineage.jpg| Versailles Linage〜薔薇の末裔〜 EP (2017.02.14) 'Singles' with LAREINE * 1998.04.21 Fleur * 1998.09.27 LILLIE CHARLOTTE * 1998.12.18 Métamorphose * 1999.05.26 Fiançailles * 1999.08.25 Billet～幼き夏の便箋～ * 1999.12.15 冬東京 * 2000.02.09 薔薇は美しく散る * 2003.03.26 再会の花 * 2003.08.30 Scarlet Majesty * 2003.09.30 MAJESTY - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter I- * 2003.11.28 KNIGHT - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter II- * 2004.03.31 PRINCESS - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter II- * 2004.07.19 Trailer * 2005.11.29 道化師の舞曲 * 2005.11.29 Cinderella Fantasy * 2005.11.29 雪恋詩 * 2006.01.30 ドラマ/さくら * 2007.05.09 Last Song as LAREINE (solo project) * 2000.10.12 GRAND PAIN * 2002.11.27 蝶の花/レッスン with NEW SODMY * 2001.09.26 WHITE LIE * 2001.11.28 JEALOUSY * 2002.01.23 STYLE * 2002.06.21 imagine with Node of Scherzo * 2007.10.31 Node of Scherzo with Versailles * 2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir * 2008.03.19 A Noble Was Born in Chaos * 2008.12.10 PRINCE & PRINCESS * 2009.06.24 ASCENDEAD MASTER * 2010.10.27 DESTINY -The Lovers- * 2011.03.16 Philia * 2012.04.25 Rhapsody of the Darkness * 2012.07.04 ROSE as KAMIJO (solo project) * 2013.08.28 Louis ～艶血のラヴィアンローズ～ * 2014.06.14 Moulin Rouge * 2014.07.16 闇夜のライオン * 2017.05.18 カストラート * 2017.09.27 mademoiselle * 2018.01.16 Nosferatu * 2018.03.21 SANG -Another Story- (KAMIJO & 初音ミク) * 2018.07.18 Sang ～君に贈る名前～ 'Guest Appearances' * 2002.08.14 RIBBON - Beautiful & Resistance EP External Links * Sherow Artist Society official site * KAMIJO WORLD: official mobile blog * KamijO <3 : fansite in french Gallery Kamijo Masquerade.jpg References * Dead Orchestra: KAMIJO Profile * Bonjour Honey: KAMIJO ProfileCategory:Profiles Category:Vocalists